parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grant's Zebra
The Grant's zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) is the smallest of six subspecies of the plains zebra. This subspecies represents the zebra form of the Serengeti-Mara ecosystem. The distribution of this subspecies is in Zambia west of the Luangwa river and west to Kariba, Shaba Province of the Democratic Republic of the Congo, north to the Kibanzao Plateau. In Tanzania north from Nyangaui and Kibwezi into southwestern Kenya as far as Sotik. It can also be found in eastern Kenya and east of the Great Rift Valley into southernmost Ethiopia. It also occurs as far as the Juba River in Somalia. Roles *It played Parasaurolophus in Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Triceratops in Animal King (Dinosaur King) *It played Danny and Sawyer in Zebras Don't Dance *It played Mike and Celia in African Animals, Inc. (Version 4) *It played Marty in Africa Series (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Beast Boy in Teen Titans Go! (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Iguanodon in Walking With Species Gallery 56643620.jpg Grants-zebra,-plains-zebra-77x_zeb1.jpg Grant's Zebra (Aurora Designs) 1.png KNP Zebra2.png Grants_Zebra_LG.jpg Marty in Madagascar.jpg|Madagacsar (2005) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6299.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Normal TLG S1 E5 0484.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Plains_Zebra (Wild Kratts).png X ray Zebra.jpg|X Ray Zebra Zebras On the Ark.jpg|Noah's Ark Elephants 2018-03-08.png|PinkFong (2012-2018) Buffalo and Zebra.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Elephants, Zebras, And Many Other Large PlantEating Mammals.png|Sesame Street (1969-2018) Buffaloes, Rhinoceroses, and Zebras.png Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Don't Like Hippopotamus, Zebras, Giraffes, or Elephants.png Zebras.jpg I'm A Zebra.png Little Angel Zebra.png Noah's Ark Zebras and Horses.png SJ Zebras.jpg Babar Warthog and Zebra.png Zebras.png Plains-zebra-kemono-friends.jpg Zebras4.jpg TRAoBQ Zebra.png Zebra in Tinga Tinga Tales.jpg Just so stories Giraffe and Zebra.png Ep 6 45.jpg Noah's Ark Zebra, Ostrich, Giraffe, Hippo, Elephant, and Flamingo.png So Let's Go Wild!.png Zebra Rodeo Stampede.png|Zebra (Rodeo Stampede) Brazeb.png|Brazeb (Rodeo Stampede) Candicorn.png|Candicorn (Rodeo Stampede) Punky Zeb.png|Punky Zeb (Rodeo Stampede) Elektro Zebra.png|Elekro Zebra (Rodeo Stampede) Trojan Zebra.png|Trojan Zebra (Rodeo Stampede) Legend_of_Zebra.png|Legend of Zebra (Rodeo Stampede) Zachary the Zebra.png Zzzzzebra.png Zebra.png Phineas and Ferb Zebra.png PPG Zebra.png Zorro Zebra.png Plains-zebra.jpg Randall the Zebra.jpg 1369658543 zebra.jpg Marty and Other Zebra.jpg Stanley Zebras.png Zebra (Animals).jpg Zebra, Plains.jpg Alphabet Train.jpg Life.of.Pi Zebras.jpg Plains Zebra, Grant's.jpg Cardimage 6858544 1786734401370895120252.jpg Zebra (ANA).jpg Mommy Zebra.png Baby Zebra.png IMG 358019691877.JPEG PPG 1998 Zebra.png Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg Total Drama Zebra.png Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 4.png Zebra, Grant's.jpg Zebra Starts with the Letter Z.png Zebra Separated From His Herd.jpg Plains Zebra.jpg 0809ZOO-209.jpg Zebras TV.jpg Star meets Grant's Zebra.png Star meets Plains Zebra.png My Gym Partner's A Monkey Zebra.png|MY GYM PARTNER'S A MONKEY (2005 2008) Zed.jpg|SIXTY FOUR ZOO LANE (1999 2013) CPatP Zebras.png 0EA38BE6-66EB-44C0-97E1-DC1A3658D14E.jpeg Batw 031 zebras.png Totally Spies Zebras.png UTAUC Zebras.png HugoSafari - Zebra01.jpg HugoSafari - Zebra02.jpg HugoSafari - Zebra03.jpg HugoSafari - Zebra04.jpg HugoSafari - Zebra&Wildebeest01.jpg HugoSafari - Hyena&Zebra.jpg HugoSafari - Zebra05.jpg HugoSafari - Zebra06.jpg HugoSafari - Zebra07.jpg HugoSafari - Zebra08.jpg HugoSafari - Zebra&Wildebeest02.jpg HugoSafari - Zebra&Impala.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe&Zebra01.jpg UTAUC Zebra 2.png MAD Zebra.png Ice Age Zebras.png Ox-tales-s01e020-zebra.jpg Ox-tales-s01e070-kangaroo-zebra-ostrich-giraffe-elephant.jpg ox-tales-s01e087-zebra.jpg Ox-tales-s01e096-elephant-gorilla-zebra-sea-lion-pig-lion.jpg Ox-tales-s01e096-horse-zebra.jpg Ox-tales-s01e100-elephant-hippo-zebra-rhino-and-lion.jpg ox-tales-s01e104-zebra.jpg Globehunters Zebra.png AS Zebra.png Yo-Kai Watch Wild Exotic Animals.jpg Z1.png African Lion and Plains Zebra VS. Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops.png Plains Zebra and Triceratops 2.png Plains Zebra and Triceratops.png Fan Characters Whoop Plains Zebra.png Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Evan Almighty Zebras.png Stanley african animals02.png EquusQuaggaBoehmiZoo.jpg FD1ED479-BE28-424F-B90F-944872A39AB9.jpeg VeggieTales Zebra.png Zootopia Zebra.png 46A96A1E-A3A9-4914-BD6F-DB9733B62577.jpeg 73301CB3-C1CE-48B2-B9FC-3A8585653815.jpeg Zebra switch zoo.jpg Scout's Safari Zebra.png A Fly An Elephant A Dog A Cow A Bat And An Ant.png B4176EDD-B436-4598-BDA1-EF19175CCB93.jpeg 171752AD-8330-446C-8856-239563357E46.jpeg Simpsons Zebras.png Zebra-fmafafe.jpg ZT-Plains Zebra.png 45F903D1-E850-40BE-8038-85BFA88E8D34.jpeg BAAFD9FF-E251-4E21-A751-1DE4E75BC654.jpeg Burchells-zebra-wildlife-park-2.jpg Zebra-in-abc-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg Zebras Don't Dance.png The Secret Life Of African Animals.png Walking With Animals.png SuricataBob SuricattaPants.png KNP Zebras.png GP Zebra Menu.png Jumpstart firstgrade congo safari antelope giraffe rhinoceros zebra.png Zebra mib.png Cincinnati Zoo Zebra.png Pittsburgh Zoo Zebras.png FG Zebra.png Grevys-zebra-zoo-empire.png Burchells-zebra-zoo-empire.png Jumpstart firstgrade congo safari antelope giraffe rhinoceros zebra.png Amazing-animals-activity-center-zebra.png Zebra in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg Animals in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg 558BAFDC-FDF3-41A3-8974-CDEFDF353865.jpeg Zebra SimAnimals Africa.png Ribbits-riddles-zebra.png PZ screenshot 3.jpg|Planet Zoo (2019) Timon and Pumbaa Zebra.png Zebra in hugo lek och lar 5 savannens hjaltar.png Safari Island Zebra.png Elesa Zebstrika.png Pandas adventures monkey and zebra.png Schleich zebra.jpg Zebra hugo safari pc.png All Creatures Big and Small Zebras.png San Fransisco Zoo Zebra.png Zebras ELephants and Oxpeckers.jpg Stanley Griff meets Plains Zebra.png Indianapolis Zoo Zebra.png Suricatabob suricattapants annoyes mr. zebraward stripickles.png Phelidelphia Zoo Zebra.png Chowder meets Plains Zebra.png Clochester Zoo Zebra.png Zag zebra by 22rho2 dcdbbqd-fullview.jpg Okland Zoo Zebra.png Zelda-zebra-llama-llama-49.5.jpg The Little Yellow Emotion Girl And Zebra Princess.png Virginia Zoo Zebra.png Zoo Anlanta Zebra.png Milwaukee County Zoo Zebras.png WMSP Plains Zebras.png Seneca Park Zoo Zebras.png Naples Zoo Zebra.png Natural Bridge Wildlife Ranch Zebras.png TBLOTN Zebra Zeal.png Stanley Griff Meets Grant's Zebra.png Six Flags Zebra.png Zebra TLG.png Swiss Family Robinson Zebra.jpg Zebra IC.jpg Zootopia Concept Art by Cory Loftis Disney 02.jpg Rodger Williams Park Zoo Zebra.png Tampa Lowry Park Zoo Grant's Zebra.png SML Zebra.png Tampa Lowry Park Zoo Grant's Zebra.png Maryland Zoo Zebra.png Omaha Zoo Zebra.png Six Flags Zebra.png Plains-zebra-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Zebra playmobil.jpg Lincon Park Zoo Zebra.png Maryland Zoo Zebra.png Precious Moments Zebra.png Animals in TLK Remake.png Wilstem Ranch Zebra.png SML Zebra02.png Animal Adventure Park Zebra.png Animaniacs Zebras.png Forth Worth Zoo Zebra.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Plains Zebra.png Buffalo Zoo Grant's Zebra.png Simba the king lion zebras.png Jumpstart toddlers songbook 09.png FWCZ Zebra.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? T.A.R.Z.A.N..jpeg Z.A.K..jpeg W.H.E.E.Z.I.E..jpeg Z.I.G..jpeg N.A.Z.Z..jpeg Vic.png Books Noah's Ark The Zebras.jpg Lion Giraffe Rhinoceros Elephant Hippopotamus Toucan Zebra.jpg Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png CF830EDF-E7FB-4C4D-AFBA-105C908492A1.jpeg 63FC2B77-3714-4E2B-BEC6-BFC781EA6169.jpeg 7E5B9D57-B502-4A99-9CF1-E75C33BB52A6.jpeg B69B57C9-A21B-4FDE-9400-FA7AFB5A5E4D.jpeg 8ECE7760-7361-4FA2-B133-9211E6F5D6BD.jpeg D7014B42-16E4-46DA-9D10-10DA4F77152E.jpeg 041DD8C3-06BC-47A3-8809-A0EC0492F27A.jpeg 57C01495-8957-4E80-8ADD-9FDDE78C6EC6.jpeg 73BE50A8-643C-45F6-B8B0-7ADF3ABCB2CC.jpeg 732D568E-4139-4161-86CD-50256504CD9F.jpeg D09D8B57-0A2E-4A7E-A56C-5D31E1EE6772.jpeg 1800973C-3F21-4302-8855-08C0B6C2FC0C.jpeg 6B169EDA-DBCA-4E6D-98BB-EF7F882EDA68.jpeg 6E5CCB44-26D6-4267-86C1-1AA2D92A31E5.jpeg CA719376-C43A-40BA-93C6-C9EC93788D6A.jpeg 381899A5-4270-4BF0-8274-36938B08739B.jpeg 073115C4-1B94-4B2D-9C0C-FFD6C52A49E1.jpeg 2CD0FA1C-7C17-439C-9868-D2C316C325E5.jpeg 3D33F716-CD27-4D20-A696-E0CF4DA85760.jpeg EAAC057E-7DB5-4C22-8284-591F0DDD4056.jpeg B1D706EE-0272-46FF-8659-C2D90A5141BE.jpeg D4138B4E-AC60-4250-9CFD-8A5465B0A003.jpeg C332090B-477C-438A-8FD2-EA94FCBAF2ED.jpeg 2E5B0637-1AF1-45A9-B28A-107320F24106.jpeg 4E7BAA85-46EA-4B00-A1FE-7B98242FC4C0.jpeg 54C84030-AF9D-488C-849E-F7ED128339EF.jpeg BC3471E1-9771-4851-9C74-5E0525A1BBC4.jpeg B022C98A-D49A-4509-9B19-AEB31F93E8DF.jpeg Xenops Xenopus Bullfrogs Yaks Zebras and Zebus.png C7948E6D-D605-4B6E-9F6F-258602E3A0B5.jpeg Zebra usborne my first thousand words.png See Also *Plains Zebra *Grevy's Zebra *Mountain Zebra *Onager *Kiang Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Equids Category:Zebras Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Striped Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Belfast Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Abilene Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Greater Vancouver Zoo Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Frank Buck Zoo Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:PinkFong Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Jumanji (TV Series) Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Animals (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Horse Dictionary Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Fighters (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Boras Zoo Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Totally Spies! Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Near Threatened Animals Category:Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:SimSafari Animals Category:SimAnimals Africa Animals Category:Cape May Zoo Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Globehunters Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Hugo: Heroes of the Savannah Animals Category:Panda's Great Adventure Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:African Lion Safari Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:West Midlands Safari Park Animals Category:Rodger Williams Park Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Popular Species Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Zoo 2: Animal Park Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Six Flags Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Honolulu Zoo Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Wilstem Ranch Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Oakland Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Erie Zoo Animals Category:Topeka Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Natural Bridge Zoo Animals Category:SuperLuigiLogan Animals Category:Safari West Animals Category:Gladys Porter Zoo Animals